Up, Down and All Around
by hannyy44
Summary: AU. Callie never told Stef and Lena about Liam. Liam tries to go after Callie again and chaos ensues. Will Callie ever come to terms with what happened?
1. Chapter 1

General POV

Callie began to wash off the last table as the final customer left. Daphne and Callie were in the final minutes of a long shift and Callie was dying to get home to Lena's famous Chicken Alfredo that everyone absolutely loved, she just hoped that Jesus wouldn't eat it all before she finally got there.

Walking back to the counter, where Daphne was counting the tips she heard her phone go off. It was a text from Stef

*I can be there in 5 minutes if you change your mind. I really don't mind picking you up. XOXO*

Callie thought back to earlier that day when Stef lectured her for a good half hour before her shift about how Callie needed to start letting Stef do motherly things. She was the mother and Callie was the child. She said that she was there to help Callie and asking for help doesn't make anyone think any less of her. Callie really wished she could ask Stef and Lena for help but she just couldn't. Every time she was about to ask something she couldn't build up the courage to follow through, yes she did love Stef and Lena but something was holding her back for letting them totally take over. She texted Stef back saying it was only a 20 minute walk and she would be careful.

Callie began to gather her up things up, and just as she was about to walk out she got a reply from Stef.

*Be Safe Bug! I'll make sure to wrestle some dinner away from Jesus, I know how much you love it. XOXO*

Callie smiled, she loved how much Stef knew about all her children. Callie waved goodbye to Daphne and started out the door and down the block.

The sun had only set about an hour ago but the sky was jet black. Callie pulled her sweatshirt closer to her body as a gust of cold wind came by, sending chills up her spine. She looked up to the dusty sky and wondered if the California climate would finally let lose and bring down some rain, and just as she was about to check the weather app on her phone, there was a drop that landed right on the screen. Callie looked up and cursed herself for not checking the weather sooner. She continued to walk at a faster pace hoping to get home before she was truly soaked.

Callie ducked into the ally hoping to make the walk a little shorter and more dry. Her phone went off again just as she was about to enter the ally. She squinted in hopes to read the damp screen better.

*I'm going to get you again. Remember, strange things happen in strange places.*

Callie was confused, the number it was sent from was an out of area number. Who would be following her? She looked around her but all she heard was cars going by in hopes to get home to their families just like she was. Who could it be? It couldn't be Liam, could it? There was no way that someone would know what way she was going to go home. She thought maybe it was a joke that Wyatt was playing on her.

"Wyatt I swear to god. You better come out right now! This is not funny! I'll kick your ass and you know it!" She called out, it hopes for it to be Wyatt but also in hopes that if it wasn't Wyatt it would scare whoever it was. Callie began to regret her decision to walk. She looked back into the ally, but she it was to dark and rainy to see anyone. She decided to skip the short cut and just keep walking down the street that was at least semi-lit by the street lamps.

It had only been a couple of minutes since the text and she had convinced herself that it was just a wrong number texting her and it was ironic that she was about to enter the ally. She laughed in her head thinking how could she be such a wimp. Callie had started to calm down, but was a little on edge. Every noise she heard she increased her pace. She was only 10 minutes away from home when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and no one was there. She turned back around and was almost practically jogging home. The footstep had got closer and Callie refused to turn around. Just as she was about to turn the corner she felt hands grab her arms and rip her backwards. Callie let out scream. The person forced her up against a building and growled at her, "You whore! I know you wanted it!" Callie automatically knew who it was, the voice would forever be drilled into her head. Callie began to plead after the initial shock left her

"Liam let me go! It is over. Just let me go!" Callie twisted and turned trying to get out of his tight grasps. Her arms felt on fire from being held against the wall so hard. Liam moved his body closer to hers, pinning Callie's whole body to the wall. Liam's face was inches from Callie's. Callie turned her face to the side in hopes to move farther away. Callie tried to fight him away with her hands but he had just tighten his grip and snarled back at her action.

"Hold still! I know you want this! You have always wanted this! Your dyke of a moms aren't going to save you!"

Callie's eyes bugged out of her head when he motioned Stef and Lena. No one was going to mess with her family. Callie managed to get her leg free and as soon as she did she made a connection with Liam's groin. As soon as he let go of Callie's arms to grab himself, she ran. She ran as fast as she could because for some reason all she could think about was how much she wanted her moms.

Callie had only got about 20 yards before she heard Liam trailing her again. Callie turned her head in hopes of seeing how far away he was, and as soon as she did she felt a fist collide with her eye. She stumbled forward, but regained some of her balance and tried to run but something was holding her back. It was Liam, pulling her to him then throwing her to the ground with what sounded like a deathly thud. Liam knelt down and put one knee on Callie chest and put his hands on her shoulders. Callie knew she had to escape again because who knows what he was going to do know that she had made him angry. Liam kept yelling at Callie, calling her a whore. Telling her that no one will ever love her. Callie did not say a word back at him, just started right at him, it hopes of making him angrier so that he would hopefully make a mistake and she could escape. Liam just yelled louder,

"Your moms don't love you, they just feel bad for you. They will never love you. They are just a bunch of dykes wanting to get money from the state for your sorry ass."

Callie continued to not say a thing, even though she wanted to go right back at him for talking about her mothers like that.

Liam hoped for a reaction out of Callie, but when he got none, he rose his hand and far above Callie's head and made contact with her temple.

Callie's vision fluttered for a second before the black spots started to creep in the sides of it. She was so tempted to let the sleep that was coming on rapidly take over. But she heard someone yelling but it was hard to hear due the content thudding of the blood in her ears and the rain. The voice sounded familiar though, she looked up and Liam was looking for where the shouting had come from. The voice got closer and she could finally make out what it was saying.

"Callie! Callie!"

Callie couldn't focus very well until she finally understood who the voice belonged to. It was Stef. Callie began to fight, she wanted her mom now more then ever. Liam's knee began to push harder into her chest, making Callie gasp of air. He looked up at Stef, who was running with speed towards them and realized he had to leave before he got caught. He leaned his head down next to Callie's, grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear

"I'll come back for you and you know it. Once a slut, always a slut."

He grabbed on to Callie's hair a little tighter before slapping his hand straight across her cheek. He got up and ran in the opposite direction in which Stef was still running towards Callie.

Liam had ducked into an ally incase the women came after him.

Callie began to try and sit up in hopes to see her mom, but she couldn't. Her chest and head hurt to much, she just rolled on the ground and began to groan from the pressure of her chest. She began to cry, sobs racking her bruised body. Stef finally arrived at Callie's torn up body.

Stef POV

I stopped and looked at her. She had a gash that was till bleeding above her eye that most likely needs stitches. Her face and arms are littered with bruised, and there is a shoe mark on her shirt right along her chest. My heart breaks. I would have chased after that monster if Callie wasn't trembling from the pain. She lied there shaking from her sobs, she was holding her chest trying to fill her lungs with the desperate air that it most needed.

I pulled her bloody and bruised head into my hands in hopes for her to make eye contact with me so I can try to get her to calm down before she passes out.

"Callie, baby mamas here. Mamas here. I need you to look at me a take a deep breathe for me."

She looked up at me with the biggest tears running down her face and shook her head and whispered

"Mama….I ..can't."

By heart broke in that very second, she had called me mom but it was the agonizing pain she was in that it was truly made my heart ache.

"Baby girl I know it hurts but I need you to breathe for mama. Can you do that for me. Take a deep breathe for me Callie. I know you can do it." I pleaded.

Callie's eyes got bigger and more tears came but she slowly gasped for air.

"There it is baby, good job! In and out. There you go. You are doing wonderful."

I took off my only semi wet jacket and rapped in around the girls shoulders as I continued to encourage her to breathe. I wish I still had the umbrella that Lena told me to take to Callie when it started to rain. I had accidentally dropped when I began to run towards the commotion.

Callie began to rock back and forth trying to continue to breathe. I sat down, hoping the physical contact will at least get her to settle down before it escalated any further.

I crawled behind her and pulled her back to my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She is still crying hysterically.

"Callie baby I am right here no one is going to hurt you anymore." I kissed the back of her head three times. "I know your in pain but I need you take more of those deep breathes I asked you to do for me." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head and managed to take two shallow breathes.

"Good job sweetheart! You are doing so good for me! You keep taking those deep breathes and I'm going to stay right here and call mama."

I made sure she took a couple more breathes before I took my phone out and called Lena. She answered in the second ring.

"Hey babe. You get Callie?"

I took a deep breathe before telling her.

"Lena I need you to come pick us up. I was walking to get her and I saw some guy beating her up… It's not good Lena."

I heard her gasp into the phone and automatically knew her inner Mama Tiger was out and ready to pounce.

"What! Is she okay! I'm coming. Where are you?"

"We are on the corner of Sycamore and Church. Lena we are going to have to take her to the hospital. Bring her blanket off her bed, and some warm clothing for her. She is drenched. And Lena please hurry."

"I'll be there real soon babe. Tell Callie I love her."

I let out a relieved sigh knowing she was coming for us.

"Lena, please be careful."

"I will. Hang tight babies"

With that I hung up and looked back at Callie. She was still trying to rock her self trying to find a soothing rhythm. I tightened my grip around her, and began to rock us at a steady pace. I hear her mumbling something but I'm not sure what it is.

" Shh…Shhh…Hold on babe. Mamas coming for us and she loves you so much.."

She continued to mumble.

"What was that sweetheart?"

The mumbling got louder and I could only understand bits and pieces of it. Something about, some guy named Liam. I wasn't really sure.

"Shh babe it's okay. You are going to be okay. Just hold on a little bit longer. Do it for me baby girl."

Her mumbling stopped, and she took a deep breathe. I was so relieved that she could breathe again without being asked to do so. I saw Lena's headlights coming down the street and got out from behind Callie and knelt down next to her keeping my hand on her back so she doesn't fall over and with the other hand I waved Lena down.

The black GMC came to a halt on the side of the road right next to us and Lena jumped out with umbrella in hand.

"Look at that Callie girl, Mamas here."

She ran over to us a put the umbrella over the three of us. Her and I made eye contact I knew exactly what she was thinking. Who did this? I just shook my head, because I really didn't know who could do such a cruel thing to me sweet Callie girl. Lena finally looked down at Callie and I could see her heart break just like my had when I saw Callie only a couple minutes ago. In that moment we both knew that Callie was our baby girl and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena POV

I looked down at my bruised and cut up slug-a-bug and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let her go. She looked so torn up. I knew we had to get her out of the cold rain before she caught a nasty cold, that would only make things worse. Stef must have been thinking the same thing because she says

"Okay Callie girl I'm going to lift you up and carry you to the car. I'm going to be as gentle as I can. Okay?"

I look down at Callie and she says nothing, I start to worry that she might have a concussion. I get a better angle so I can look at her eyes. Her pupils were fully dilated but she still has big tears threatening to spill over at any moment. I hand Stef the umbrella and grab Callie's face with my hands, forcing her to try and at least make eye contact with me. When she finally does I say

"Hey baby girl. Mama here to help you. Okay? Moms going to take you to the car. I need you to answer me okay?"

She nodded her head and a quiet mumble comes a few seconds after

"Don't… leave.. me."

My heart breaks, why would she think we would leave her?

"Baby girl, me and mom are going no where. Okay? We just want you out of the rain so we can get you all better."

She nods her head again and lunges right at me wrapping her arms so tight around me I can feel her finger nails claw through my shirt and into me back. But I don't care.

"I'm right here bug, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I reassure her again.

I hear a faint 'okay' whispered into my ear and I know it is time to get her in the car.

"Okay sweetheart moms going to pick you up and get you to the car. Lets hope she doesn't throw her back out while doing it." I say to try and lighten the mood.

It gets a slight chuckle from Callie and retaliation from Stef.

"Hey lady. I'm not that old and I still got guns."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say." I chuckle back to her.

After Stef and I's pretend bickering I stand up and grab the umbrella from Stef and motion for her to pick Callie up.

"Sweetheart, lets get you out of the rain and out of these wet clothes." I hear Stef say as I make my way to the back door of the car so Stef can just slide Callie in. Once I got the door open I turn back and Callie is curled up in Stef's arms. Her head right in Stef's neck and her arms wrapped tight around her neck too. When they make there way over to the car I close the umbrella and hop in the back so I can be with Callie, knowing Stef she would want to drive.

Stef sets Callie down on the seat and leans in the car trying to get Callie to let go over her neck, but she won't. Stef says,

"Mamas right there, I got to drive honey. I promise I will be with you as soon as I can."

With that Callie lets go and latches onto me. Stef leaves the back seat and gets in the front seat and starts to drive to the hospital faster then she should be.

I start to rub Callie's back trying to soother, until Stef accidentally hits a pothole and caused Callie to lose her breathe that was already labored to begin with. She lets go of my shirt that she had clung to and was holding her chest trying to breathe. This can't be good I thought.

"Callie girl breathe for me. Come on honey, in and out. Follow me in and out."

She makes eye contact with me, but they are begging me to help her.

Stef says from the front seat,

"Callie girl, you are okay. You just need to follow mamas breathes and you are going to just fine, I promise. Do it for me sweetheart."

She takes a little breath but it looks like it made things more worse then actually helped her.

"That's it" I say, "In and out." She does what I tell her to do and I give her one of my mama smiles to encourage her to keep going.

Her eyes don't seem as panicked anymore after a couple minutes pass of me rubbing her back and running my finger through her damp hair, trying to remind her to breathe and ever thing is going to be all right. I didn't realize how cold she was until she started to shiver right in my arms. I figured it was at least 10 minutes till we actually arrived at the hospital and I should get her out of her wet clothing.

"Stef, hand me Callie's Pjs from the front seat please."

At the next red light Stef leans over grabs the pants and top and hands them back to me.

"Thank you babe."

"Welcome. How's my Callie girl doing back there?" Stef asks trying to get Callie to engage in something.

I look down at her and smile trying to get her to reply to the Stef. Through the sniffles and tears still coming there is a faint 'fine' come from the girl beside me.

I can hear Stef smile through her words,

"Theres that beautiful voice I love to hear."

I turn back to her and make eye contact with the girl who returned to grabbing my shirt in her clenched fist. I grab both her hands in mine and move my head, getting eye contact with her while I say

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to get a cold so I want to change you out of your clothes."

She gives me a begging look asking me not to.

"I know you don't want to, especially in the car but I need you to change." I use my vice-principal voice, the one the kids know not to contend with.

She still is begging me not to make her but I see her mouth the word 'okay' and I just give her a slight nod and a 'thank you'.

I move back little trying to giver her more space.

"Okay Callie lets take your top off."

I turn towards Callie and reach for Stef's jacket to take it off of her, then I throw it on the ground by my legs. Next is the sweatshirt that she had originally had on. I look at it for a second before I noticed the muddy foot print right on her chest. I look up at Callie and I see the tears stream down her face. I ignore my inner mama tiger telling me to ask her who did this to her and what happened. I go to unzip it, when I again notice the holes in the arms of the sweatshirt, they look like finger nail were dug into my baby girl.

I continue to unzip the sweatshirt and pull it off of her, when she begins to take one of her arms out she sucks in her breath like she is in pain.

"Honey are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

She just shakes her head and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, just tell me if I am hurting you, Okay?"

She nods her head and I gently maneuver the sweatshirt off of her and put it with Stef's jacket. Last was her shirt. In any other given situation I would imagine Callie trying to hide her body from us, but it didn't even really look like she had any clue as to what was happening to her. I pulled her shirt off as quickly and soft as possible. She only flinched once, which I guess was a good sign, given the circumstances. When her shirt was with the pile, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with me staring at her so I grabbed her Pj top and slid it around her neck. As I was pulling it down so she could slide her already bruising arms in, I peeked at her chest and saw nothing a mother ever wants to see. Callie's chest was littered with bruises and you could literally see a shoe imprint right along her ribs. No wonder Callie couldn't breathe. What man could ever do this to a child? Let alone our precious Callie, yes she did have some mistakes in her past but when finally getting to know her one would see that she was way more then her file had ever laid on.

Once her top was on I leaned in and wrapped my arms around the girl hoping to bring some warmth and comfort to the girl. I kissed her forehead but left my lips there while I said

"I love you so much Callie." I felt her wrap her arms around my back while she whispered into my neck, while trying to hide in my curls,

"Mama.." There was a hesitation before I could hardly hear the next part. "Don't…let go…"

Hearing those words I tighten my hold on the girl if that was possible. I turned my head so I could kiss her temple.

"Baby girl I am right here, and I am never going to leave you..okay? Not for a very long time. Not until me and your mother are wrinkly and grey. Now you just have to promise me that you will never leave me."

"I..promise..mama."

After a few seconds pass I feel her start to shake again. I rub her back trying to warm her up best I could but the shivering had gotten worse. I need to get her pants off of her and the blanket around her. I tried to pull away from the embrace but she wouldn't let me. I take my hands and try to grab hers that have laced themselves around my neck. I try to pull as gently as I can in hopes that she will just go with it but she doesn't.

"Callie I know you want to hug me and that is all I want in the world right now baby but I need to get your pants off and then we can snuggle until we arrive at the hospital, so they can check you out and make sure you are all right."

My plea gets a slight nod from her and she finally lets go. I take her hands in mine and wait till she has made eye contact with me. When she finally does I smile and kiss her cheek. When I do, she flinches. I pull back and look at her and realize she must have gotten hit there.

"I'm sorry Cal. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay."

I nod my head it hopes to get myself to forget about what could possibly have happened to her.

I reach for her thighs to try and grab her leggings so I can get them down her legs but she immediately grabs my hands, she doesn't push them away but just holds onto them incase I do anything that she doesn't like. I know exactly what she is thinking.

"It's just me honey, open your eyes and look at me."

I wait until she does what I have asked her to do.

"I am not going to hurt you. You are my slug-a-bug. I would never hurt one of my bugs."

I see a small grin come across her face and I smile right back at her. I wait until she nods for me to continue. When she does, I take the fabric in my hands and pull down gently. When they finally off I take her Pj pants and lift her left leg to put in the hole then her right. Callie then lifts her hips off the seat so I can finally get them on her all the way.

She seems a lot better then when we finally got her in the car. I'm glad she is finally letting Stef and I take care of her for once. I don't like how her getting beat was the only way for her to let us help her but at least it is a start.

After Callie is all dressed I grab the blanket from the trunk and wrap it around her shoulders.

"There you go Callie girl." Once she is all situated I pull her upper body to my chest, just trying to convey more heat to keep her warm. She places her head to my chest and latches onto my shirt once again just like a little baby would.

I look up at my wife in the front seat and she has a blank face and is staring at the road not even blinking but I see a lone tear go down her face and just as fast as it appeared she wipes it away with the back of her hand. I know exactly what she is thinking. The mom in her is fighting the cop in her to stay calm for Callie. She will find out who did this to our baby because Stef would lay down her life for any one of them, including me, and I love her for that but sometimes she takes it to far. But seeing what this man did to our bug makes me want to be right next to Stef when she arrests him.

I reach up and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to convey all the love in the world I can to her. She reaches up and holds my hand for a couple seconds before it retreats back to the steering wheel.

I take my hand back and put it on Callie's head, I start rocking us trying to get her to calm down a little bit more because I know how much she hates hospitals. A couple minutes have past before I hear Stef say from the front seat.

"Okay my babies we are here. "

I sighed knowing that the doctors could help Callie with the things that I could not. Stef parked in front of the emergency room entrance and then went around the car to help Callie out. Callie looked a little more focused then before but her head was still bleeding a little and her pupils were just as dilated as they were before. Once Stef opened the door Callie reached out for Stef. She really did want her mom. I would be jealous in that moment but I know Callie loves both of us just the same but I know Stef and provide Callie with the safety and security that she most desperately needs in this moment. Callie manages to slide off my lap and into Stef's arms. Stef then helps her get her feet out from under her. I don't know if she is ready to walk without falling and Stef must have been thinking the same thing because she says,

"Callie, honey do you think you can walk? I can carry you again."

Her voice is so raspy and quiet but I hear a small,

"..walk"

I nod my head and so does Stef. Stef slides Callie to the edge of the seat so her legs are barley touching the ground. Stef then pulls Callie to her before Callie gets her feet totally stationary on the ground before they move. I slide off the back seat into the little room between Callie and the car. I grab her waist to make sure she doesn't fall from behind. We start to move as a family, with Stef in front and me in back making sure we don't all fall, but Callie's breathing starts to become labored before we even move a total of 6 steps. The walking is to much on her lungs. I look over Callie's shoulder to Stef and Stef knows exactly what to do. We stop for a second and lean Callie totally against so Stef can move around to Callie's side. I lean down and whisper in Callie's ear,

"Moms going to pick you up and take you in, we don't want you getting hurt. Moms going to take you in and I am going to go park the car. I'' be right back. I promise."

She manages to turn around while my arms are laced around her waist and she stares right into eyes. I am taken back by the action. This is the first time Callie has ever made direct eye contact with me without being asked to do so.

"Mama don't go! I need you mama..please..please.."

Her pleading knocks me off guard.

"Honey mom is right here..I'll be back in no less the 5 minutes. I promise."

I took a little step back trying to distant myself from her, while Stef swooped her up into her arms. I fished the keys out of Stef's back pocket before they headed off into the building. I saw Callie curl into Stef like she had done before but her eyes were locked onto mine still. I gave her a little wave and mouthed 'I love you'. She then reached her arm out over Stef's shoulder and reached for me, and I saw a couple tears stream down her face. It truly broke my heart to see her want me so bad and for me not be able to go help her. I turned around and walked towards the drivers side before I, myself went running after Callie. I got in the car and drove off looking for a parking spot, so I could be back with my bug.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie POV

I reach out for Lena hoping she will come back and hold me. I want both of my moms to hold me. Lena brings me comfort, love and strength, but Stef, being a cop, brings me security. I just want them, I want to tell them about Liam, and what he did to me before but I don't think I can let myself do that to them. Seeing the pain in there eyes when they found me on the sidewalk killed me. How the hell am I supposed to tell them that he raped me? It would kill them beyond belief.

I struggle in Stef's arms trying to get to Lena. Hospitals scare me, every time I go here I am forced out of the foster house I was in and sent to a new one. Hospitals were always and end to the beatings from foster parents but a terrifying beginning of what a new house would offer. Until I found the Adams Fosters I never knew that foster parents could love you like a real daughter.

I want Lena because I know she can calm the raging thoughts in my head. After I see her disappear into the car I turn my head back to Stef and see a frantic look in her face, trying to find a nurse that can help me.

"Hey, you! Can you please, please help my daughter? She was beaten and I don't know…You have just got to help her please please..She can't really breathe..please"

The last 'please' come out softy as tears escape her eyes. I reach up and wipe them from her cheeks.

"Yes, follow me. We will take her to Trauma room 4."

Stef kisses my temple before we follow the young brunette nurse to the room just down the hall.

"Place her right here on the gurney please."

Stef puts me down and I immediately grab her hand and latch on to in while she stands by the bed right near my head. I don't know why I hate when they lose physical contact with me. I just need to know that they will never leave me. Tethered to me in a sense. I look over and the nurse took her stethoscope off and put it in her ears. She unbuttoned a few buttons of my shirt and stuck her hand over my chest. It was cold but I didn't mind. I was still freezing but it was wasn't the worst uncomfortable thing that I had to deal with.

"I got weak sounds on the left side of her chest" said the nurse as a doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, Callie. I am Doctor Abrams. I will be getting you all better today, I promise."

I close my eyes and just nod, the lights are killing my head.

"I am just going to check you out and make sure you aren't in any immediate danger before we take you off for a CT scan to check your head and an MRI and X-ray to make sure you don't have any internal bleeding or broken bones."

I tighten my grip on Stef at the sound of leaving her. I open my eyes and stare at her.

"Mom please please don't leave me..don't make me go…. I'm fine see." I say as I try to get up from the bed.

"Woah, Callie you anything but fine. I am not leaving you okay. I just sit back and relax, everything is going to be just fine. " she says while forcing my shoulders back into the bed. I kick me legs and feet a little in protest before the exhaustion takes over and I can feel my heart rate increasing. My breath is trapped in my lungs and I can get it out as much as I try. I gasp for air but nothing happens. I look back up at Stef, who as a worried look on her face. She too has no idea what is happening, but the nurse and doctor understand perfectly.

"She's having a panic attack." They both say in unison, like the fact that I can't breathe and my heart feels like it is going to pop out of my chest is a good thing.

There is too much commotion happening around me for me to keep track of it. The voice of Stef, telling me to stay calm, and breathe in and out is the only thing I hear before the black dots surmount my vision and I pass out.

Lena POV

I walk back into the hospital with Callie's blanket in hand and begin looking for the nearest person to point me in the direction of my girls, but before I get to ask I hear Stef,

"Lena."

I turn around and look into the waiting room and see Stef getting up from a chair, making her way over to me.

"Stef, Where is she? Why aren't you with her?" I start to panic. Her injuries didn't look that bad, besides her chest.

"She had a panic attack, and passed out." I gasp trying to figure out how to respond. While Stef continues,

"She is okay, just unconscious. They took her to get some test done because she was so against leaving me when they mentioned it while checking her over."

"When can we see her?" I ask Stef, wishing it could be as soon as possible.

"As soon as she is done with her MRI, the nurse is supposed to come get us."

"Okay.." We sit down next to each other and I grab Stef's hand trying to draw some strength to stay strong.

"Lena, she is going to be okay, and I promise I will get the son-of-a-bitch who did this to our girl." Normally I would cringe at her curse words but I only nod my head and agree, because for the first time I have never wanted someone to pay for what they did to my baby girl. After a couple minutes of us deep in our own thoughts about the situation I hear a nurse,

"Callie Jacob."

Stef stands up and pulls me with her as we make our way over to the nurse.

"Hi, you must be mama?" The young nurse reaches her hand out to shake mine, I let go of Stef's and shake the brunettes hand.

"Yes, yes thats me. Is she awake? Is she asking for us?"

"Yes she is awake, a little groggy due to the pain meds we gave her but she is awake and asking for you guys."

Stef and I let out a relived sigh. Our baby girl is awake. That's good.

"Now I would like to talk to you about her test results." Our semi-smiles fade as the nurse mentions hers tests. She sounds as if she is telling a parent about their child's failing marks in class.

"What is it?" I hear Stef ask.

"Well her CT showed she does indeed have a small concussion, nothing to really monitor, but she might wake up a couple times not fully lucid. If this happens just remind her where she is and get her to calm down as best you can. Next her MRI and X-ray, her MRI was clear which is really good." She gives us a small smile and I return one back to her. "The X-ray, however showed a couple of fractured ribs. They will heal on their own but that is what it causing her to be short of breathe. She just needs to limit her motions for the next couple of weeks and she should be all right. I will take you back to see her, and then the doctor will be in, in about a half hour to stitch up the cut on her face and then you are free to let her go home."

I don't know what posses me to do this but I grab the nurse and hug her. We get to take Callie home and she isn't even that badly injured.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The nurse lets out a chuckle,

"You are welcome, you have a strong daughter in there."

Stef finally pulls me off of the nurse.

"Honey, I think you are going to break her."

I let go and we follow the nurse back to Callie's room.

Once we enter the room I immediately go to Callie with my arms out stretched.

"Come here baby" I say as I make my way over to her. She has tear streaks all down her face and loud sobs come from her when she realizes who had come into the room.

"I thought you… weren't going to come back…" She finally gets out through her cries.

When I finally get over to the bed, I take her head in my hands, and wipe the large tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Me and Mom will never, and I mean never leave you willingly. Okay? You mean the world to us and there is no way someone could take us from you without us kicking and screaming. I love you more then all the stars in the world. You are my slug-a-bug. Okay?"

Her head nods and more tears then I imagined come out and her breathe starts to get labored once again. I look over to Stef for help. After we make eye contact she rushes to her aid. Stef grabs Callie's hands,

"Hey, hey there, my sweet Callie girl, you need to take some deep breathes for us so you don't pass out again okay? Follow my breathing, in and out."

While Stef is trying to get Callie to breathe normally again I climb in her hospital bed, being mindful of the wire and her IV. I get Callie to sit up a little and climb in behind her.

Once settled, I pull Callie's back to my chest. As soon as she feels me near her she turns and latches on my shirt like she did in the car, and puts her head on my chest.

"There ya go sweetheart. Just follow my heartbeat and slow your breathing. Mama's got you and I am never gonna let go. I promise."

A few minutes pass before her harsh breathing subsides and the only left is the occasional sobs the comes from her.

Stef is sitting on the edge of the bed, running her hand up and down Callie's back trying to bring her comfort but still has a dazed look in her eyes. I look up to Stef's face and wait till she and I make eye contact until I mouth 'I love you' because I know she needs that reassurances and love right now. She blames herself even when she shouldn't. I reach my hand out and grabs hers.

"She is okay Stef…don't worry about anything else until the time comes. Lets just get our girl home safe in our bed and then we can worry about other things tomorrow."

She gives me a nod and takes my hands and lays a gentle kiss on my knuckles before she lets go and returns it to Callie's back.

We must have lost track of time because before we know it we hear a knock on the door and in enters a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Abrams. I seeing Callie today. It seems like Callie is okay to leave very soon, but I'm going to have to stitch that nasty looking cut up."

I lift Callie up more so she isn't hidden in my shirt anymore and it is just her back to my chest now.

"You hear that honey? The doctor is going to stitch you up and then you get to go home to all your brothers and sisters." I whispered in her ear.

"Yup, I'm going to stitch it up and you will be good as new." The doctor conveyed with the upmost amount of trust in his voice.

"Is it going to hurt?" I hear Callie whisper.

"Nope not at all, I'm just going to give you a little shot, that will only hurt like a bee sting, and you won't feel a thing." The doctor gave Callie a little smile hoping to gain her trust.

"Okay, but I get to stay with my mamas right?" Stef and I both smile at her calling us her moms.

"Of course. I'll be right back with the tray." He said before he left.

Stef got up from the bed and moved to the other side giving the doctor the room he needs. I shifted Callie off my laps and into the spot that was left behind by Stef.

"You are going to be just fine sweetheart." I hear Stef say as the doctor walked back into the room.

"Okay I'm just going to quickly clean it and give you the shot. Okay?"

Callie grabbed my hand and put it into her lap before she nodded.

The actual stitching didn't take that long. She only had about 6 stitches.

"You are all done."

Callie opened her eyes and looked at the doctor then myself.

"You did so good. Now we get to go home, right doc?" I know Callie wants to get home just as much as I do.

"You are all set. I'm going to get the nurse in here to give you the discharge papers and some perceptions to be picked up for Callie's pain and a couple inhalers for when she has a hard time breathing and a couple of papers that might help on how to handle her concussion. "

"Thank you so much Doctor Abrams. For helping my family, thank you." I hear Stef say and reach across the bed to shake his hand.

"You are more then welcome. Just doing my job."

"Thank you." I say before he turns around and heads out the door.

Within a half hour we were back in the car and on our way home. I have never wanted to get home faster in my whole entire life. The whole night was to much for anyone to handle. We all needed a goodnights rest to digest what this awful world has thrown at us today.


End file.
